


Strawberry lipstick state of mind

by Butterhawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Hux probabably does too, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, PWP, Pink girly girl room, Ren might have a weird kink, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterhawk/pseuds/Butterhawk
Summary: The Supreme Leader and General Hux are on a diplomatic mission that takes a longer time than they thought. The duke offers them rooms for the night and of course, Hux ends up in this pretty pink princess room. Somehow this turns Ren on and he sneaks in for a nightly romp.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Strawberry lipstick state of mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hux/Kylo fic so I'm more than a bit nervous. It haven't been beta read since I don't know anyone willing but please, enjoy.

Hux felt whatever colour he had drained completely when he stared at the room that was going to be his for the night. It was for better words; Pink.

It was probably every young girly girl’s wet dream. Stuffed toys in various sizes, some even bigger than the general himself. Bunnies, bears, and whatnot. Then there were pillows in pastels, flowers, lace and a sort of carriage bed, straight from a fluffy fairytale the planet was so fond of. 

The walls were painted in pink with a brighter shade on the silk drapes and the sparkly tulle. On one of the walls, there were bejewelled butterfly wings, another was padded and sprinkled with soft buttons creating square patterns, a third had smiling rainbows on it.

He could hear Ren snicker behind him and felt the colour come back in a hot flush.   
This was unacceptable! He was a general of the First Order. Not some five-year-old girl with chubby cheeks and braids. His nails dug into his palms as he turned and glared at the Supreme Leader, daring him to say anything, but the hulking man in black just snorted and turned to the door on the opposite side of the hall. 

He had, of course, been offered the room of the duke Ejas'tora’s son. A dark and simple room and as far as Hux could tell; clutter-free. 

He closed the door behind him and strode in, the carpet soft and fluffy underneath his polished boots. Was the duke purposely trying to insult him? How could these be the only rooms he could get his hands on? Yes, it was short notice, but this was ridiculous, he thought as he draped his greatcoat over a chair that surprisingly was white but with long, pink ribbons.

Of course.

He had to remove an armful of plush sheep in order to even find the pink cover dotted by flowery hearts, sighed at the lace trimming on the pillows and suddenly felt very old. There were still cuddly toys on the large bed but he couldn’t be arsed with finding a spot to put them. It was one night, he reminded himself. He could do this and after tomorrow’s final negotiations he and Red could go home to the Supremacy with its sleek lines, it’s dark bridge in red and black.

He stripped to his standard-issue boxers and tank top, wincing when he realizes he has no new ones to put on tomorrow, nor does he have pyjamas. He folds things the best as he can before removing the sheet with the monomolecular blade he always had strapped to his arm. It was uncomfortable sleeping with and Ren was next door.   
Surely he was somewhat safe?  
The duke had an excellent security system he had given them a small tour over when they had first arrived and guards were stationed almost everywhere.

Still. He put the blade under his pillow before turning off the lights only to discover there is a night lamp close to the door in the shape of a fat cat. It’s rotating slowly while it fills the ceiling and the walls with stars.

He should bring a pocket flask with him the next time they have to visit a planet.

Hux manages to fall asleep, somehow, only to be woken up by Ren sneaking in under the cover. He could do that, somehow mask the redhead’s senses and thus making him continue sleeping even if the Supreme Leader was busy making a trail on the floor in their quarters.   
It wasn’t a secret they were dating, they just chose not to advertise it as it was their business and no one else. Or at least that’s what Hux thought. It did make for some awkward moments though.

Warm lips were on his neck, a big hand pushing up the tanktop so nothing was in the way of him caressing the pale chest of his general.   
Hux could feel a hard cock against his thigh, Rens underwear slightly wet from precum. 

“Stars, Ren! Are you horny? Now, here?!”   
He squirmed under the muscular body above him, trying to get away but Ren having none of it, grabbed his dog tags to hold him in place.

“I can’t help it. I kept imagining you in this room,” Came the raspy reply “In pink panties…”

“How can you be turned on by this? Is there something you kept from me? You like young girls?” He couldn’t keep the mocking out of his voice and was rewarded by a sharp bite on one of his nipples.

“Ow! What the kriff, Ren?”

“I like you.” Ren's voice was muffled but honey-coated under the pink cover and Hux could feel his silky hair tickle his stomach before his boxers are tugged down to his thighs. Hux had to swallow hard, he wanted nothing more than to throw his legs around the bigger man and fuck until exhaustion but not in this pink cupcake of a room.

“Not here… hey, you hear me?” His voice was weak. The room had smelled of strawberries and bubblegum before but now it was mingled with the sweet musk of Ren, the burnt ozone and the heavy smell of lustful bodies.

“Just the tip?” Ren teased.

“Don’t be disgusting! We are not doing ‘it’ on this kriffing bed!”

”Come on, general. Live a little. You can hide your face behind one of the toys if you’re embarrassed..”   
Ren almost purred and the hot breath against Hux’s cock made it twitch before he slowly came to a realization. 

“It’s what you want, isn’t it? Me clinging to some stuffed toys wh —“

“While whimpering underneath me. Yes. “ Ren finished for him. 

“The duke won’t like it…” he tried weakly. 

“Fuck the duke.”  
Ren's mouth enveloped him and Hux stomach muscles tightened, heat soared through him and his eyes felt so heavy with lust that he had to fight to keep them open.   
He couldn’t think when Ren sucked him off or hammered into him like the sex somehow made him stupid.   
And Armitage B. Hux was not stupid. 

“Ren? Ren no. Hey, stop it, stop!” He tugged hard enough on the black softness that was the bigger man's mane and got an angry grunt and a wet pop in reply. 

Suddenly the air stood all over his body, the air almost buzzed as invisible hands moved over his chest to his throat where they lingered as if in silent warning before moving upwards to trace his lips then dip inside. 

“How long are you going to deny me, general? I’m almost starting to think you don’t care for me anymore?”

When Hux raised the covers to look down at the Supreme Leader, the other man was grinning underneath, his lips glistening with spit and his dark eyes blown open. The fingers slipped out of his mouth and the redhead felt a shiver pass through him. 

“There’s no chance of me sleeping, is there?” 

“Nope.” 

“So greedy…” but his voice was filled with warmth and he grabbed one of the soft, stuffed bunnies and pulled it to his chest. 

“Is this what you want, Ren?” He felt ridiculous. 

“Oh yeah, that’s my baby boy, my grumpy pants. Get those sweet legs up for me.” Ren pulled the cover back from them so nothing was in the way and so he could fully see the other bathing in the stars projected from the fat cat by the door. 

Hux felt himself flush immensely, his face burning and his legs shaking under Rens large hands as he was almost folded in half.   
“I thought I told you not to call me that!”

“What? Grumpypants? Or baby boy…?”  
Of course he chooses that exact moment to lick Hux rear, making the smaller man moan wantonly and indeed hide his face in the toy to dampen the sounds.   
No one wants the guards, or even worse; the duke, showing up. Not that Ren wouldn’t snap their necks like twigs but then where would they be? They needed the duke. They needed his mines. 

He didn’t want to admit it but Ren was so unbelievably good at rimming, at everything really. Like he knew exactly when and how to touch Hux to turn him into a drooling stoopa.

Chances are he did know, but only because he read his mind, even though he claimed he didn’t. 

Of course, he didn’t, and he heard there was Wookiee’s born without hair too. 

Ren snickered. It was followed by a quick cough and Hux kicked him without putting much force into it. 

“Stop acting like an arse!” 

“No more fooling around, got it, general sir.” He chuckled before sitting up to slowly rub his real fingers over Hux’s mouth ”Suck on these, general. Make them nice and wet for me.” 

“Only if you say please” 

“Oh someone will say please alright…”  
The honey was back in the Supreme leader's voice, making the redhead want to moan. He felt small with Ren, something he normally hated and had hated in the beginning but now made him feel delicate and valuable.

And so he did as he was told and sucked obscenely on the digits in his mouth, making them a lot wetter than they needed to be. Ren was breathing heavily, his eyes fixed on the lips of his general while his dick got even harder. 

“How can I let you do anything else when you do this so well?”

Hux grabbed Ren’s hand and yanked the fingers out, bristling slightly and trying not to snarl. “I’m not some karking tart!” 

“Not some, but mine.” The Supreme leader bent down to gently bite and tug on his lips as one of the wet fingers circled his hole. 

Hux tries to hold on to the anger but finds himself failing miserably and when words finally come out, they are soft and uncertain.   
“Don’t get cute..”

“You’re the cute one, especially when I do this.” He pushed the fingertip inside the tight warmth and the redhead sighed and whimpered, urging him with his hips to go further in. “You like that, huh? General in the streets, tart in the sheets…”

Damn him! And that smug smile of his! And yet… if his cock was anything to go by then he liked it. Precum dribbled down his length and he pulled the stuffed toy bunny closer when a second finger was inserted and slowly stretched him in a most satisfactory way. If Hux was allowed to say so himself. 

“How do you want me then?” A wide shit-eating grin was suddenly visible as the Supreme Leader murmured against his ear, adding the last of his pet names for Hux “...Pookie...” 

“I want you gagged and whipped,” Hux muttered but pushed on the muscular, star-covered chest over him, indicating he wanted Ren on his back. 

“Such fearless words,” The other smirked like he wasn’t going to budge and he curled his finger, forcing a gasp out of the redhead but then he shrugged like he couldn't care less how it happened as long as it did and he slowly removed his fingers before he pulled Hux with him by grabbing his hips, thus allowing the smaller man to climb on top and straddle him. 

“Feeling good up there?” He asked, sounding almost bored but caressing Hux’s pale thighs in the way he knew the smaller man liked. 

“I always feel good when I’m on top,” Hux answered, trying not to look smug. He could feel how hard the Supreme Leader was, his fat cock pressing against him. 

“I’m sure you do, general. I’m sure you do. Now move that sweet ass or I’ll do it for you” 

The slap wasn’t hard but it did sting a little too much for comfort and Hux felt his eyes tighten before he pressed one hand against Ren’s wide chest for balance as he lowered himself down on the waiting cock, it’s head flushed dark and wet. 

He winced but kept on pushing, underneath him Ren grunted and grabbed his hips even harder, probably enough to leave bruises, but he didn’t jerk his hips. Instead, he bit his bottom lip as he allowed Hux to take his sweet time and the general was once again reminded of why he put up with the mess that was Kylo Ren in the first place. 

Holding the soft, stuffed bunny tightly to his chest he bounced by using his thigh muscles. It didn’t take long before they were burning and couldn’t move him as fast and as hard as it wanted it and he pouted, knowing how the idiot leader liked it. 

Ren’s rich lips parted and he smiled wittingly, a certain edge to it as he raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘you know what to do’. 

“...Kniff, Ren! Just move!” 

“That’s not the magic word now is it?”

Bastard.

Hux sighs, he almost rolls his eyes but he wants it so much, the feeling of those powerful hips snapping into him. 

“Please…” 

“What was that?” He asked, grinning. 

“Please Ren,” Hux swallowed his pride and gripped the bunny around the neck so he could manipulate the head, “Mister Bunny wants you to— ah, you know…” 

His cheeks were burning furiously as he felt his dignity hit an all-time low. If this didn’t work then he was going to kill Ren the first chance he got, just so he could repress the memory into oblivion. 

He was rewarded for it by one of the most boyish and charming smiles he had ever seen on the force-wielder. One that tugged in his heartstrings in a way he had never felt before and it— 

Well, it wasn’t appropriate at all now that he wanted them to have sex and he could feel himself soften as Ren somehow felt even bigger. If that was even possible?

This had to be the weirdest sex, ever. 

”How can I possibly say no to mister Bunny?”

Stars, the filthy, shameless, look on the other man's face was downright grotesque. 

Nope. It could get even weirder, Hux thought, as he tried to scramble away only to be lifted and pushed back against the wall like he weighed nothing. The life-size doll next to the bed fell over, creating a domino effect of more toys falling and some of them even made squeaky noises. 

This had been, sort of interesting, but now it was time to stop before it got out of hand completely and Hux struggled against the vice-like grip. 

“Stop. Ren! Hey! Mister Bunny changed his mind!” He almost yelled. 

“No, he hasn’t.” The Supreme Leader's breath was hot against his ear and he could feel the luscious lips as well as the teeth before a tongue dipped into it and he was relieved he didn’t have to rely on his legs to continue standing as it somehow made his brain melt. 

Ren then trailed kisses down his neck only to bite at the soft skin above his clavicle and push inside of him again. This time to fuck Hux in earnest. 

All he could do was to try to hold on to the bigger shape and he pressed the toy bunny to his lips when he found himself moaning and panting like some cheap twi’lek harlot. 

The force-wielder always found that spot, the delicious knot of nerve endings that he stroked with every thrust until Hux felt he would go mad or worse yet; cry if he wasn’t allowed to come and tried worming his free hand towards his cock, dropping mister Bunny in the process. 

But Ren had other plans as the general's arms were pulled up and held in place above his head by the Force and a very embarrassing whine escaped the smaller man.   
He bent his knees and they both slid down, taking some of the tulle and silk with them, the thrusts became more desperate as he actually growled into Hux’s neck and finally grabbed his dick.

They came almost at the same time, Hux against the muscular stomach and chest of the Supreme Leader and he inside of Hux, the feeling so hot and dirty that the redhead was afraid he’d never not want it. 

Eventually, Ren released his arms and he sagged against the bigger man, head on the sweaty, warm shoulder as he tried to remember how to breathe. The force-wielder held him close and breathed in the natural scent of him. He knew that the leader liked it but he himself liked the pomade and the aftershaves and instead treated his unwashed state as a sort of weird treat. 

Ren slid out of him and so did some of the sperm, slowly running down his thighs and making the general groan. 

He didn’t like that part, especially when he didn’t have a refresher close by. The Supreme Leader just took some of the fallen silk to wipe him off like this wasn’t the room of some poor young girl who would probably be damaged beyond repair, had she seen this. 

“Relax, I’ll get rid of the evidence before we leave.”

Hux didn’t doubt that but he did wonder how, narrowing his eyes slightly as he was pushed down on his back.

Ren smirked as he picked up the discarded stuffed toy and asked with a squeaky voice, “Are you satisfied then, general?”

“Oh, give it a rest, Ren!” The redhead rolled his eyes, his body feeling blissfully numb and heavy where the Supreme Leader had placed him. “And leave mister Bunny out of it.”

“Never.” He made the toy to a little dance in the air, sprinkled with the stars from the night lamp. “And mister Bunny is coming back with us to the Supremacy.”

“What?! Are you mad? Absolutely not!” Hux protested.

“It’s decided, Hux. It’s two against one.”

“You are a juvenile degenerate!” And there really was no point in talking to him when he was like this. Better to try and manipulate him later on.

“I am also the degenerate who snuck some of that Taring tea with me…” The larger man's voice was coy and he smirked widely with those ridiculous lips of his, especially when he saw the general's eyes light up.

“Did I mention I have a thing for degenerates?”

Ren snorts and chuckles, he places the toy bunny on the redhead's chest before turning to hug him close, falling asleep within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you did enjoy it then please leave a comment! ~  
> Or tell me what I need to work on.


End file.
